


Her Favorite Memory

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Kat flies out to meet Adena in Peru and a fluffy NSFW moment occurs.





	Her Favorite Memory

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, this is definitely NSFW, but IMO sooooo fluffy because of all of the feels

Kat moves her feet rhythmically, up and down, over and over again; the outlet for the restless energy coursing through her body. She can feel the plane descending and it knows that she'll soon be reunited with Adena. She looks out the window, and the world beneath her coming into clearer view and it seems that the closer they get the more restless she becomes.

When the wheels finally hit the tarmac, her stomach flutters.

As soon as the fasten seatbelt sign is no longer illuminated, she's standing to take her bag from the overhead compartment, ready to exit the plane. Unfortunately she hadn't consider that she would have to wait for the passengers ahead of her to gather their belongings and exit first.

She turns her phone over in her hands, silently urging everyone to _hurry up!_

She looks to the signs to guide her towards the arrivals bay where Adena informed her she would be waiting. 

Kat searches through the crowd, trying to slow down her eyes' movements, worried that she'll miss Adena in her frantic effort to find her.

And then she sees her, walking determinedly towards Kat, a huge smile on her face.

Kat's own smile takes over her face as she abandons her luggage to meet Adena with a strong embrace. She buries her head in Adena's neck, her arms holding her tightly to her body.

"It's so good to see you."

Kat's nerves start to settle, as she breathes in Adena and her body registers that she's done it. She's made it to Peru, and back to the woman who completely owns her heart.

When they finally break away, Adena runs her hand across Kat's cheek.

"I missed you."

"Hey, I told you, it's just a temporary obstacle."

Adena nods, brushing her thumb across Kat's smooth skin. And then Kat closes the space between them, connecting their lips together. 

"Oh," Adena breathes out, "and I've missed that."

"Yeah?" Kat's voice teases and she moves closer. 

"'Yes, but maybe we should continue at the apartment?"

***

She's been in Peru for a week, and Adena has shown her the most beautiful places and taken her to eat some amazing food, but Kat knows that when she goes back to New York, that this will be her favorite memory. This moment, when the sun streams through their open window, along with a light breeze, making Adena's skin glow. 

Kat lays still, watching the slow rise and fall of Adena's body with her still sleeping breathing. 

She quietly edges closer, reaching out to run her fingers gently down Adena's back. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade, she feels Adena inhale deeply, rousing from her sleep. 

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"Mm, okay." Adena murmurs, running her hand over Kat's arm, settling in closer to Kat. 

The slow movement of Adena's fingers causes the hair on her arm to raise and she feels the beginning throbs of desire. Kat's hand travels down towards Adena's waist, squeezing softly, communicating her desire before coaxing Adena's shirt further and further up, until it's tossed aside. 

They take their time with their kisses, lips grazing each other, tongues teasing, until their lips meet fully. Kat drags her lips across Adena's cheek, and down her neck, pausing at the swell of her breasts. 

She remembers the first time she removed Adena's bra, the trepidation with which she had cupped her breast, unsure of what she was doing, unsure she would like what she was doing. But Adena's breast was warm and soft in her hand, and her instinct to squeeze lightly, running her thumb over her nipple was met with a longing gasp that increased the want, the need for Adena. 

A gasp similar to the one Kat's tongue across her nipples is currently eliciting. 

She could devote more time here. It would satisfy them both, but this is just a stop on the way to her destination. Kat moves her kisses down the gap between her breasts, down her smooth stomach, until she's kissing at the top of Adena's thigh, moving slowly towards Adena center. 

The first time there, Kat let out an audible moan neither of them was expecting. 

She knew how wet Adena could get, how easily her fingers found lubrication to penetrate her. But it was a surprise the first time her tongue made contact with her there, a surprise to see how her mouth alone could fill Adena with such want, how her tongue moving along her could cause her to breathe so unevenly; how close these actions could bring Kat to her own orgasm.

She's prepared now, expecting the breathy anticipation from Adena, as her lips hover closer. For the moan that comes when Kat uses her tongue to broadly stroke a path between her lips. She repeats the movement, holding onto Adena's spread thighs, closing her eyes to fully take in the wondrous feel of Adena in her mouth.

She listens to Adena's body, reacting to her, and works her tongue the way Adena needs-more focus on her clit when Adena's thighs close around Kat's head, faster and more directed when Adena's hand works its way into her hair, urging her to apply more pressure.

Adena's body quickly moved from a foreign place, somewhat scary new frontier, to a beautiful landscape upon which to etch her love. 

When Adena writhes beneath her, clutching tightly to the bed frame as the moans escape her, Kat knows that she will always love Adena.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't 100% sure about that ending because it's so damn romantic and possibly idealistic, but otherwise I didn't know how to end it.
> 
> If you like it please say something. Comments make me oh so happy :)


End file.
